The present invention is related to devices for stabilizing an ambulance attendant in relation to a patient lying on the ambulance bed during transit, to facilitate administration of cardiopulmonary resuscitation.
A percentage of ambulance calls are made for victims of heart dysfunction or other trauma that affects proper functioning of the heart. It is not unusual that cardiac arrest occurs before the patient can be moved to a hospital facility. Cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) must than be administered immediately while the patient is moved to the proper care facility.
Proper administration of CPR rquires substantially vertical downward rhythmic depressions of the chest cavity immediately over the heart. The rhythm, force, and angle of thrust are very important to maintain circulation and stimulate the heart muscle. It is very important that CPR not be interrupted or that its rhythm be changed. Such disruptions can have serious, even fatal, consequences for the patient.
Much difficulty has been experienced in administering CPR in a moving ambulance. The attendant often must brace himself with one arm while trying to administer CPR with a free hand. This situation is far from ideal, especially since CPR is properly administered using both hands. Further, when the vehicle encounters rough terrain or must brake or make a turn, administration even with only one hand becomes difficult or impossible. There is also the safety of the attendant to be considered. Administration of CPR to a patient on an ambulance bed requires that the attendant stand over the patient. Sudden vehicle movement can throw the attendant off balance and possibly result in serious injury to the attendant.
There is therefore a serious need for the attendant to maintain a secure position in relation to the patient so CPR can be properly maintained and so the attendant will feel his own safety is secure. This must be done without interfering with access to the patient. The area must be clear to allow performance of other needed functions.